


Yet,

by Downstairsstories



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downstairsstories/pseuds/Downstairsstories
Summary: heres a little quote about being completely in love with your very best friend, and about the relationship between Elsie Hughes and Charles Carson





	Yet,

**Author's Note:**

> please comment your thoughts or constructive criticism

The way he spoke so softly with his deep voice and soft lips  
The way his knee softly touched hers underneath the dining table  
The way their eye contact could speak.  
Till her last days she’d be loving him.  
Yet, she couldn’t tell him cause of her gratefulness to their friendship.

 

The way her cheeks blushed when she laughed  
The way she softly looked down and smiled when they talked  
The way her hair sparkeld when she swung.  
Till his last days he’d be loving her.  
Yet, he couldn’t tell her, cause of his gratefulness to their friendship.


End file.
